1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet folding apparatus that performs a folding process on a fed sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known as a type of such sheet folding apparatuses is a sheet folding apparatus that performs a folding process on a sheet on which an image has been formed by an image forming apparatus. The sheet folding apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-210436 includes a pushing blade that pushes a sheet in a perpendicular direction at a position to be folded, a stopper plate that stops the sheet pushed by the pushing blade, and a pair of pressing blades that is arranged facing each other across a moving path of the pushing blade and nips to press the sheet. The pair of pressing blades is disposed movably along a sloped guide arranged in a V shape, so that the space between edges of the pair of pressing blades is widened in a standby position, and the space between the edges of the pair of pressing blades is narrowed in a sheet nipping position. After the pushing blade pushes the sheet against the stopper plate at the position of the sheet to be folded, the pair of pressing blades is moved from the standby position to the sheet nipping position. Both sides of the sheet at the position to be folded is nipped and pressed by the edges of the pair of pressing blades, while being rubbed by the edges of the pair of pressing blades. In this manner, the sheet is folded.
The pushing blade and the pair of pressing blades are moved respectively by a pushing blade moving unit and a pressing blade moving unit each of which is driven by driving force of a motor that is a driving unit. However, if driving units that drive the pushing blade moving unit and the pressing blade moving unit are provided separately, the cost and the size of the image forming apparatus increase.